


Not A One Night Stand

by piccolodian



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccolodian/pseuds/piccolodian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shego is bored of her villainous life in Go City. She finds herself in Middleton in hopes that the famous Kim Possible will purge her boredom, but with an unexpected first meeting things take an unexpected turn. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little thing here about a poem I wrote a while back.

That night she didn't bother with the makeup. It wouldn't make a difference when the building was alive, its heartbeat felt beneath her feet as she approached the bouncer. A Friday night, a sure time for the surge of crowds grinding upon each other, drunk on the ever flowing alcohol. With the dark atmosphere, no one gave her pallid, green skin a second glance.

This wasn't her usual territory, but that was the point after all. Go City had become mundane with the only heroes available to stop her fun being her incompetent brothers. Being the bad girl was supposed to be exhilarating, a rush of adrenaline roaring through her veins. It was at first, but it soon wore off. When you've reached that pinnacle of your capabilities and nothing or no one was there to push you further, well, that's boring. Perhaps Middleton was the place to try again.

Yes, that would be tomorrow, but tonight she's new in town and was not yet tired. She felt the urge to move and this club would do. Her long, dark hair swished behind her as she weaved through the masses. She drunk in the sweat and flesh that only fueled her desire to sway along with them. And she did. She danced and rolled her hips in practiced motions. She didn't even flinch when she felt thick, heavy hands on her waist. She simply smiled and ground against the random man behind her. It didn't matter then that he was a man and she had no interest in his bed. As long as he could dance. That's all that mattered.

Of course, even being a superhuman, she eventually grew tired. She left the man without a second glance and made her way to the bar. A drink is ordered, doesn't matter what, and it sits in her hand like liquid gold. As the glass is raised, so do her eyes, and they pause momentarily at the sight of a red haired beauty. She recognizes her. Her reason for coming.

Kim Possible, hero of Middleton, the woman who stopped the Lowardian invasion four years ago. She'd only seen pictures, maybe the occasional quick video on the news. She didn't research her or anything. No, what would be the fun in learning all her moves when it could be left as a surprise for their first encounter. But that encounter should have been tomorrow, not tonight, and it threw her off completely. Then Kim's eyes met hers and she felt tethered to the world once more.

When she was growing up, Hego led his life through his morals and beliefs, Mego through caution and self preservation, and the Wegos through light-hearted humor. She, on the other hand, lived through her gut and heart and with a big "fuck you" to the logic in her brain. Which is why she did not question when the drop in her stomach, the beat in her heart, the hitch in her breath told her that she was going to dance with Kim Possible and spend every moment she could trying to dance with her again and again in all the dances possible. And so she abandoned her drink and walked toward the world famous hero.

A hand held out in confidence. "Wanna dance, darling?"

Another hand grabs it with slight hesitance.

They walk together to the dance floor. The younger woman seems a little unsure of what to do. It makes sense, considering most of her time was spent in college and saving the world. Who knows how often the red head simply went out to let go. The cotton skirt she wore twirled lightly with uncertainty until the other woman simply brought her close and rocked her body along to the rhythm.

The pace quickened as the crowd swallowed them. Chests close. Breath mingled. Hands wandered. Beneath the hands of the infamous Shego of Go City, Kim Possible unfurled and let her loose hands tangle themselves in raven black hair.

It was warm before, but now it was burning. There was a flame that licked inside them that only grew as the music played on. Emerald and olive eyes locked before the silent exchange was made. A bathroom wouldn't do. Despite the rush they felt, a bed was needed because this was Kim and Kim deserved everything.

She drove them to the hotel she was staying in without a single glance to the hero beside her. It wasn't far, luckily, and they made their way to her room easily enough. No one bothered to flip the light switch on when the moon outside acted as a spotlight through the open window curtains. It illuminated Kim enough to see the shadows dancing across her skin.

Bodies are bare and bathed by moonlight, making skin softer and shadows solid. Their lips met over and over, roaming before eventually finding their way back to each other. Perhaps to Kim it was simply a one night stand with a random woman she met at a club, but to the villain this was the beginning and end of everything.

Gasps and moans echoed through the fairly empty room. Nails dug in and teeth bit down. Black lipstick stains on fresh made love bites. Through the night they explored one another, learning about each other and introducing themselves without words. They were women of action, of the fight within. Words could hardly speak louder than what they told each other then. They ignored that morning would come.

The world stops for no one, no matter how precious or devastating a moment may be. Morning light still rose on the sleeping pair, warming their bare backs. Raven locks mixed with red. Like fire and ashes.

Shego woke up first, her body weighing her down pleasantly with a dull thumping soreness that stretched throughout her body. She glanced at the woman beside her and her eyes softened. She was even more perfect in the daylight, if that were possible. The smudged black lipstick all across her body suited her well. She tried to move, but found her fingers caught intertwined with another hand. Yes, perhaps they were different, her hand being longer and more slender, not to mention green, but it fit perfectly with the other smaller hand. Like wedding bands.

It was at the thought of the word "wedding" in which Shego was snapped of the spell she was put under since she first saw Kim and realized the gravity of the situation she was in. She was a villain. She slept with a hero. She didn't regret the act for a second, but rather the circumstances surrounding it. This woman beside her, more of a princess really, spent years of her life putting away people like her. In fact, she came to this very city just for the chance to see her try. One good look at her in the daylight, where the night couldn't hide her obvious identity, and Kim might go running. She couldn't let that happen.

Kim began to stir and all the confidence flew out the window. There were no shadows to hide her now. Olive eyes met her emerald ones once more. They were blurred with confusion before recognition slowly cleared them. Shego held her breath, awaiting the inevitable reaction. Kim smiled. It was shy and small and unexpected.

"Morning, Princess," said Shego.

She didn't mean for the private nickname in her head to slip out, but it did. Kim quirked an eyebrow.

"Good morning…Shego, is it?"

She knew. Of course she knew. She was the most wanted woman in the world with a very distinct feature to define her. At least she wasn't in her usual cat suit, but that would have been overkill.

"Yeah, that's me, Kimmie. I'm flattered you recognize me."

"You know who I am." A statement, not a question.

"Of course."

"Is this some sort of evil plan?"

"No."

"You're a villain."

"That remains to be seen."

Kim nodded her head and left the bed. She searched the room for her clothes and put them on in a calm, unhurried manner. This wasn't the Kim Possible she heard of in passing. There was no fiery temper and jumping to conclusions. Not that she could blame her. She hasn't quite been herself either. She simply watched the other woman dress while she sat in bed with only sheets to cover her. As much as Kim tried to ignore her, a heated blush spread easily.

"You should get dressed," said the hero, trying to cover up the blush.

Shego smirked. "How come? Ain't nothing you haven't seen already."

Kim cleared her throat, now dressed.

"I guess I should head out now. I've got work today."

Shego's eyes widened. "Slow down there, Cupcake. Why don't you stay for breakfast? You've just slept with the world's most wanted woman. Don't you wanna talk about it?"

Pathetic. She sounded pathetic. If she let Kim walk through that door without another chance of meeting on peaceful terms, she might as well set her future life of continued villainy in stone. She'd move to Middleton, fight Kim Possible, dance the dance of a different sort over and over again just to feel alive. Like last night. For as long as she can.

"Oh, we'll definitely talk about it. Just not when I have work with the world's strictest boss."

"Lunch maybe?"

"How about dinner?"

"Sounds perfect."

Kim walked turned toward the door and paused. She took a pen from the nightstand and scribbled something quickly on a napkin before setting it back down. Another pause. Then Kim Possible walked back to Shego of Go City and kissed her with a kiss full of possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Poem:
> 
> Dance with me, my darling girl.  
> Give this lass a little twirl.  
> Watch my cotton skirt unfurl  
> Beneath your hands.
> 
> In a moonlight silk we dress,  
> Nothing else when bodies press.  
> Memorize just this address.  
> It's not a one night stand.
> 
> Morning's hazy, still we sleep-  
> Arms and legs spread in a heap.  
> Bites and bruises I hope will keep.  
> Fingers fit like wedding bands.
> 
> Eyes are open, blushes flower.  
> Confident smirks lose their power.  
> Stuttering lips in the daylight hour.  
> Time falls like sand.
> 
> Work in ten, I watch you go.  
> Fate will bring you back, I know.  
> A note I found a while ago.  
> Numbers written by your hand.


End file.
